Candy Cane
by SplishySplash
Summary: Ziva's favorite part of the holidays are Candy Canes, random fluff ensues.


**Title: Candy Canes**

**Author: Ihave207Bones, SplishySplash**

**Pairing: Tony/Ziva**

**Rating: T (implied things)**

**Spoiler: Up to season Seven**

**Summary: Ziva loves a certain part of the holidays.**

Ziva David wasn't Christian.

But she did love the holiday season. The lights, the colors, the music and the set cheerful mood that everybody seemed to be in gave her a sense of peace. But her favorite part of the holiday, since coming to America was the certain holiday treat that one couldn't find during the other eleven months of the year. The pinned striped red and white peppermint sugar stick was her favorite part of the whole Christian holiday.

Tony had introduced it to her during her first Christmas and she couldn't get enough of them, but she had to wait another year to get another one. Or fifteen boxes. To last the whole year, but it only lasted until March of that year.

She sat at her desk and she was alone in the squad room as she reached into her desk and pulled out the hidden supply in her desk. It was the first one of the day, at which she had to wait until after lunch to not draw attention to her little addiction. She carefully unwrapped the cane from its plastic prison with practiced precision and placed the peppermint goodness into her mouth she sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Ziva allowed herself get lost for just a moment before returning back to the paperwork that piled on her desk. Her tongue played with end of it, twirling around it and pulling it in and out of her mouth. It was one of her favorite parts of the candy cane and she knew it drove Tony nuts when she gave the candy more attention than the whole male population, or more specifically him.

But the most favorite part of the addiction was when she played with the candy cane long enough and it brought the end of it into a long sharp tip.

And this particular candy cane was almost there.

The elevator dinged and four seconds later Tony walked into the squad room whistling to a random carol, she didn't know most of them and yet he was whistling one of her favorites by John Lennon, Happy Christmas.

"Hey." He said placing his backpack on the floor next to his desk, he took his time removing his jacket and he still stood in his form fitting brown long sleeved t-shirt that was just a little too tight and comfy jeans reminding her why she loved weekends.

She removed the candy cane from her mouth and smiled brightly. "Hey, did you get what you needed?" She asked, before resting the candy between her teeth. He had taken an extended lunch to run across town to go Christmas shopping.

He sat down in a mild stupor before he nodded, resting his feet on the corner of the desk with his hands weaved behind his head. "Yeah, shopping for Abby is a nightmare." He said, reaching into his desk for the Christmas edition of GSM magazine. "Where is Probie?"

Ziva shrugged. "I have not seen him." She said returning her attention to the paperwork on her desk and her left hand went to the cane. Her skillful tongue worked the tip to make it the sharpest possible and all Tony could do was watch.

After what seemed like eternity Ziva flipped the page to work on another, her eyes caught his and she removed the sharp candy from her mouth. "What?"

Tony was dumbfounded as his mind began to sink to the gutter, but quickly recovered as he placed his feet on the ground and leaned close to her. "Nothing." He said as he began to type on his computer, but was still distracted. Ziva smiled from her seat as she watched him shift in his seat.

When he looked up again she was gone and he jumped when she appeared from behind him. "You lie." She said with the candy cane hanging from her lips and a smile on her face, she looked almost innocent if she wasn't so damned intimidating.

Her breath on his neck made his hair stand on end. "I was just thinking." He said leaning back with his head cradled in his hands, she positioned herself against his desk with her legs crossed and her right hand was playing with the cane from her lips.

"Thinking about what?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

He sighed and his smile turned wicked. "With you being an assassin and all, do you think you could kill someone with a candy cane?" He asked.

She pretended to think it over as she held up the white sharp end of the cane to her face. "I am sure I can." She got up and let her hand trace along his arm, she stopped behind him and allowed for the Star of David to rest on his shoulder. "A quick stab to the jugular vein would," She pressed the sharp tip to his neck and he flinched. "Do the trick."

The quiet room was filled with her laughter as she moved to sit on the short cabinet behind his desk. "Ugh!" Tony cried as he rubbed the sticky spot from his neck and her head threw back, with her hair cascading down her shoulders and laughed harder. "Now my neck is sticky!"

Then she did the unthinkable, well not exactly, she tossed her hair to the side and pressed her lips to his neck, licking away the initial sticky pepperminty residue and leaving more to surround it.

He gave a very high pitched squeak and he jumped up to his feet as things from his desk fell into the middle of the bullpen, he pressed his hand to it as if it was a wound. "Ugh!" He cried again before he realized that her lips had been on his neck and he was unable to enjoy it. "What was that for?"

She shrugged and moved to walk back to her desk, but his arm stood in front of her challengingly. Their eyes met and both stood up to the challenge. She didn't answer the question, only moved to place the candy cane back to her lips, but her hand was diverted by his strong hand and the sharp tip was placed between his lips.

Her eyes were drawn to his lips, but instead of sucking on it he took a bite of it and the sharp end disappeared. When she looked up at him she shot him one of her death glares that would've sent another man quaking and he returned it with a softer version of his own glare that clearly spoke volumes. This was war.

They sized each other up, but didn't move. His hand still held onto her wrist and her other hand had moved to his waist to try to shove him away. In the silent struggle for superiority and willing the other to make the first move they didn't realize that they weren't alone in the bullpen anymore.

"Are you two finished playing grab ass?" Gibbs asked, standing next to Abby and McGee. Each of them held a look of amusement, even through Gibbs' stony glare.

Ziva pulled her wrist free and a smile came to her face. "Yes, we are finished." She answered before moving to her desk.

Tony stood there dumbly for a moment before coming around his desk to pick up the mass of pens that rested on the floor before he was poked in the neck by Abby. "What is that?" She asked with a knowing smile.

He frowned before sitting back down at his desk and opened the CD drive. The Christmas CD was flipped over and doubled as a mirror, sure enough on his neck was a red, sticky hickey. "That was not necessary." He complained, licking his finger he rubbed the spot until the sticky part was gone.

"What exactly where you guys doing?" Asked McGee from his desk, where the red was the brightest.

He shook his head, checking his neck from the disk for any of the gooeyness left from her lips. "Nothing McNosey."

Abby huffed with a bright smile on her face. "It looks like you have a hickey." She said poking it and he flinched. "Ew, it's sticky." He looked to Ziva for help and she looked up with her candy cane innocently, the sharp tip already forming, and he wasn't getting anything from her.

Abby's gaze followed his to Ziva and her eye brow shot up, she shrugged her shoulders and returned back to the paperwork on her desk. As Abby's attention returned to Tony, she pulled on the candy cane inappropriately and he groaned before standing up, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"Ziva is playing naughty." Abby commented with a bright smile before walking away towards her lab. McGee watched the assassin in surprised before slowly getting back to work and Gibbs returned to his work with a chuckle, Ziva didn't always play fairly and yet she kept Anthony DiNozzo in his place.

Gibbs looked up as Tony came back from the bathroom, the skin on his neck was scrubbed raw and he laughed again. "You should have left it the way it was." He commented and Tony looked up surprised.

"Boss?" He asked as both McGee and Ziva looked up in curiosity.

"You should have left it the way it was because before it looked like a girl gave you the hickey and not a vacuum hose." Gibbs answered as Ziva and McGee erupted in a fit of laughter at Tony's expense. Tony sat at his desk and buried his red face into his paperwork as he silently planned his revenge.


End file.
